My December
by Verenda
Summary: This is my very first attempt at Tenchi Muyo. . . But, it's only a songfic. Using the song, My December by Linkin Park, I've attempted to portray a sad A/U. One shot. Please r&r.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of any characters I use, nor do I own any part of Linkin Park, Reanimation, or their record comapy (which has slipped my mind at the moment. . .). If I did, I would surely have something better to do than this.  
  
Author's Pre-story Notes: I'm really not a major Tenchi Muyo/Universe/In Tokyo fan, so I really don't know much about it. But, with a penname such as "Princess Ayeka" I thought I'd take a swing at it. I haven't been doing the research I should have been, so don't go on some flaming tirade telling me all the shit that is wrong. On with the fic!  
  
My December  
  
Sitting on the porch to the house beside the Misaki Shrine, a discontent young man of about 22 stared out at the the seemingly endless blanket of snow. To believe that now he was lonely. To any normal person, it would not even phase them. But for anyone who had known of his life a few years hence, they would think it absurd. But, yes, all six women left.  
  
This is my december  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my december  
  
This is all so clear  
  
He sighed, standing and leaning against the door frame. The late December cold did not even bother the man, loneliness was too prevalent.  
  
His thoughts drifted to those six women suddenly. Kyonne and Mihoshi, the space police. Kyonne was the blonde ditzy one, and Mihoshi was the one woh had kept her in line. Or was he getting them confused again? Of course, neither of them ever really showed any affection toward him; they were only on Earth for the soul purpose of catching Ryoko. Ah, Ryoko. There was an interesting woman. The space pirate along with her freaky scientist Washu was here only because they were being chased by the space police. Ryoko supposedly had fallen in love with him, but the only thing she really wanted was a fufilled lust that couldn't be exchanged by Tenchi Masaki. And then there was Sasami, a wonderful cook, and younger sister to the one woman he had actually fallen in love with. Ayeka. The princess of Jurai. Ayeka had crash landed on Earth due to being shot down by Ryoko's ship. She was polite, smart, and would always call him "Lord Tenchi."  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow-covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone  
  
It had been especially saddening when she had left. Although he was sure she really wanted to go back into space with the others. No, she had found a better life, in a city called Kyoto. That was a year to this date.  
  
He could still remember the cold white snow softly settling on the colorles ground. All of the others, including Ryoko, had left, bound for space. But here, Ayeka stood, her dark violet hair tied up in a creative bun, a few strands of hair fell on each side of her face. Her bangs partially covered the tiara across her forehead. She smiled a heart-warming smile that seemed to reveal her true feelings. Her words though, said different.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Tenchi," she said, her hands clasp together.  
  
"Ayeka, you're sure about this?" he asked hoping for an answer in his favor. That's not what came.  
  
"I am sure. I love him . . ."  
  
Love. That word stung like hell. And stuck that way too.  
  
As if on cue, a small car pulled up outside the house. Out of the car came a man of about her age with short brown hair.  
  
"I guess. . . this is goodbye, Ayeka," he said solemnly his eyes downcast.  
  
Ruby colored eyes held tears that dared to fall onto her porcelain cheecks. The princess embrace Tenchi, only an embrace of friendship though, nothing more. "Until we meet again, Lord Tenchi." she spoke softly as she turned and headed for the car. He watched her dry her eyes and kiss the other man, before getting into the car and speeding away. That stung too.  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I wouldn't feel like there was something that I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish I didn't feel like there was something that I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things that I said to you  
  
He hadn't seen her since. So now, he had become lonely and bitter, cold like the early winter snow. He cherished every photo he had of their little "family." But he stored them away to suppress the memories. Crying was not very manly. Yet, somethings can't be helped.  
  
Occasionally, he would try to remember memories that wouldn't resurface. The he'd found the ring. The ruby-set engagement ring that would have matched her eyes perfectly. Had she not found someone else. And he daily berated himself because of that.  
  
'It's my fault that she is gone. I'm the reason she left'  
  
This is my December  
  
These are my snow-covered dreams  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need  
  
More snow began to fall, softly, on the already white ground. Tenchi sighed and watched his warm breath dissapate. That's when he saw the figure moving across his yard.  
  
His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the female figure remove the hood from her head. Short purple hair made him look twice until he noticed her eyes. Ruby orbs stared back at him and both people froze.  
  
"Ayeka," he barely even breathed as she moved closer to him, almost running to him. Both his arms and her arms were outstretched welcoming the embrace of the other. "Ayeka," he said again as he smelled the soft scent of lavender in her hair.  
  
"Hello again, Lord Tenchi," she said when their embrace ended. She smiled.  
  
"Good evening, Ayeka. But what are you doing here?"  
  
"Zane died in a car wreck shortly after we arrived in Kyoto. I've been mourning his death very subtly and I realized that this is where I belong. With you." Her smile remained on her face when she looked down to avoid his eyes.  
  
It was like a dream come true. Not only had she come back, but she had just inferred that she would stay here, with him. Hopefully everything would be alright. It was okay for now anyway.  
  
*Author's Post-Story Notes: Well, I hope anyone who decided to give some time to read this will please respond. Reviews are very helpful to an author's growth and development. Constructive critisism is also good. Praise is welcome. Feed my hungry ego and please review.  
  
*Notice: Anyone interested in DBZ and would care to read an interesting V/B fic, please check out my other fic, "Escape." 


End file.
